


heaven help me

by aurora_chiroptera



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Families of Choice, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 14:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21016922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurora_chiroptera/pseuds/aurora_chiroptera
Summary: "...there was one lecture hall that had the best acoustics, was never too cold or too hot, and Magnus would be damned if Ragnor or Catarina got it."





	heaven help me

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Battling for the best lecture hall / office space leads to all the feels  
\-----  
(really only used the first part of the prompt)

To the casual observer, Professors Bane, Loss, and Fell were the best of friends. They had met in undergrad and went on to the same masters and PhD programs. They had ended up working at the same university, all in the history department, earning tenure.

And while that was true, they were practically family at this point, it missed a crucial fact. They had gone to the same programs because they had a bet who could get better grades. They were competing for the jobs at Columbia only to all be hired, settling in their specific fields of art history (Ragnor), medical history (Catarina), and LGBT+ history (Magnus). 

So there was one lecture hall that had the best acoustics, was never too cold or too hot, and Magnus would be damned if Ragnor or Catarina got it. He was going for a three semester streak. Sipping his coffee, he climbed up to the dean’s office.

Rules had to be put in place on what was fair, after the laxative incident of 2013 and the stolen wallet of 2015. They couldn't play dirty, they just had to make their cases fair and square.

Which was why Magnus had sucked up a bit to the dean. He didn't like the man very much, but Magnus had taken on teaching some intro level classes and the dean owed him. If Magnus was there first, there was no way he wouldn't get lecture hall 113.

Entering the hallway, Magnus choked on his coffee. Trying to clear the burn in his throat, he looked around before hurrying in a rather undignified manner to where Ragnor was leaning against the wall next to the dean's office door. 

"What do you think you're doing?" Magnus asked, tugging out his phone to check the time. The dean shouldn't be there for another half hour.

"I'm securing my victory," Ragnor said smugly, flipping through the folder in his hands. "I edited his most recent paper, as well as assisted in some of the research." At Magnus' glare, Ragnor finally looked up and shook his head sadly. "Taking a few undergrad classes off his hands is just not going to do it, I'm afraid."

"We'll see about that," Magnus said, finishing the rest of his coffee and tossing it into a nearby bin. Straightening his shirt and coat, he smiled winningly at Ragnor.

Ragnor scoffed, but both their attention was drawn to the elevator dinging. The doors opened to the dean... and Catarina. She was smiling broadly, chatting with him like old friends. As they approached, Magnus heard Catarina say, "I would be honored to help tutor your daughter."

The dean nodded to Ragnor and Magnus as he passed, while Catarina shot them a wink. They both waited until the dean's office door was closed before cursing.

"Time to start planning for next semester," Magnus sighed.

Ragnor huffed, but nodded before holding out his hand. "Good game."

Magnus pulled him into a hug, despite his grumbling.


End file.
